


Seasick

by klutzy_girl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back to Storybrooke, Snow suffers from seasickness - or so she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Snow really hated the Jolly Roger (and all other ships, now that she thought about it) because of everything that had happened during this trip to save Henry. She was thrilled they saved their grandson, but the journey home was taking a toll on her. Seasickness had become a constant companion these past few days and she was tired of it.

“You feel okay?” Emma asked. She worriedly checked over her mother to make sure she was fine. She wasn’t surprised considering all they had been through in Neverland. It had brought them all closer together.

“I’m fine. Just need to get on solid ground and then everything will be great again.” Snow desperately wanted to believe that, especially with the nausea churning inside her pretty much all the time. 

Emma didn’t really believe her, but just sighed and gave up before going to check on Neal and Henry. She hoped they weren’t getting into trouble. Who was she kidding, though? Of course they were getting into trouble.

David popped out of nowhere and sat down next to his wife. He pulled her in for a hug. “You need me to do anything for you?”

She shook her head and immediately regretted it. “This is comforting. Thank you,” Snow murmured, burrowing herself into her husband’s chest. He always had the ability to make her feel better and she loved him for it. 

“You don’t have to thank me. I just wish you were feeling better. I hate that you’re sick.” He frowned, desperately wanting to help her. The fact that he was unable to was driving him crazy.

“So do I.” They stayed like that for a little while before Snow pushed him to go somewhere else because she couldn’t stand how close he was. The cuddling had started to become stifling and she could no longer handle it. That was pretty surprising. She couldn’t even remember the last time she felt like this (she did, but she refused to even entertain that thought for the time being. In fact, it never even crossed her mind until later).

Snow eventually got up and made her way to another part of the ship so she was completely alone. She didn’t want to be with all those people, even though she loved most of them. She needed her space. Needless to say, she was angry when Regina showed up. “So you’re here all by your lonesome. Why is that?”

Snow rolled her eyes. “Regina, I am not in the mood. What do you want?” The nausea kicked up again and she hated it.

“Just checking to see how you were doing.” Regina was lying and they both knew it.

Snow called her out. “Tell me the truth.”

“Fine. Just wanted to see if you had figured it out yet.” Regina didn’t think she had and was pretty surprised about it.

“Figured out what?” Snow squinted her eyes and stared at her in confusion, wishing that Regina would just come out and say what she wanted to say.

Regina rolled her eyes. “It’s more fun if I don’t tell you. Figure it out yourself.” She smiled and then walked away, leaving Snow alone to stew in her thoughts.

Snow glared even though she had left and tried to calm down. Regina was taking satisfaction in this and didn’t mention seasickness at all. What else could be wrong? When it finally hit her like a bolt of lightning, she jumped to her feet, gasping, something she immediately regretted. Why hadn’t she thought of pregnancy before? She had been through this before and had even told David she wanted another baby. But the first thing she did was go see Regina. “You couldn’t just tell me that I’m pregnant?” 

Regina laughed. “It was more fun this way. So when are you going to tell your husband, daughter, and grandson the news?” She couldn’t wait to see how badly they all freaked out about this.

Snow shrugged. “When we get home? It’ll be a nice little surprise for them.” Plus, she was thinking about getting a pregnancy test from the pharmacy and going to the doctor first before she told them anything. She didn’t want to be wrong about this. She was still a little worried that her former stepmother was just fucking with her and this was just seasickness. She didn’t want to get her hopes up.

She reluctantly patted Snow on the shoulder. “Stop worrying that you’re not knocked up. You are.” 

Snow sighed in relief and gave her a hug before bouncing off to find her family. “You feel okay?” David questioned as he put an arm around his wife.

She nodded, trying to quell the nausea that refused to go away. She really couldn’t wait until they were back on dry land now. The rocking was probably making the nausea worse. “A little better,” she lied. 

He didn’t think she was telling the truth, but Snow was stubborn. He understood her. “That’s good.” He kissed the top of her head, ignoring Emma and Henry wrinkling their noses up at it.

Fortunately for Snow, they reached Storybrooke only a few hours later. The nausea faded a little, but her stomach was still churning. 

“I actually missed this place.” Emma never wanted to see the Enchanted Forest or Neverland again. She hated both of them with every fiber of her being. And she missed hot shower.

“So did I. It’s nice to be back.” Snow beamed at her daughter.

“I want to bed in my own bed again,” Henry chimed in. David laughed and ruffled his grandson’s hair.

“That sounds like a good plan, kiddo. You ready to go before the welcoming committee attacks us?” There was a huge crowd of people heading their way.

Snow thought about telling her family before the crowd got there, but decided against it. She wanted proof first and didn’t want to drop this bomb on Emma in public. It wouldn’t be fair to their daughter. So she settled for hugging her family. 

Two positive pregnancy tests and a doctor’s visit later, Snow was ready to tell David about the baby. “You look like you’re feeling better. Dry land was good for you.”

Snow laughed. Her morning sickness was still around, but it had gotten better since they left the ship. “About that…,” she trailed off.

David eyed her worriedly. “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head and decided to just go ahead and say it. “I’m pregnant. We’re having another baby!”

His eyes lit up and he picked her up. “Is that what the seasickness was about? I thought that was unusual since you were mostly fine on the way to Neverland.”

Snow nodded. “Guess it wasn’t seasickness after all. You happy?”

“I’m thrilled,” he assured her. David kissed her.

The two broke the news to their family once Snow passed the first trimester, but like Regina, Emma and Henry had already figured it out on their own. And for once, everything worked out great for the four (soon to be five) of them.


End file.
